


Leave Out All The Rest

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, Sadness, Songfic, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd had bad nights. Nights when he was forced to relive the terror that caused his death.</p><p>And he had bad morning too. Mornings when he is reminded that he is no longer part of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Out All The Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Linkin Park's "Leave Out All The Rest" and this is the result.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_'Cause no one else cared_

 

His hands were held behind his back, held together by metal handcuffs. There was a rough cloth covering his eyes, allowing him to see nothing but black. Someone had taken his boots and his leather jacket and left him somewhere. He was leaning against a wall and there was nothing within kicking distance - he had checked. He had no way to tell how big the room was, but his voice echoed when he called for someone, anyone, so it had to be at least warehouse sized. Either that or it had terrible acoustics.

He was alone, or at least he thought he was. When ever he called for help - for someone to show up or just _answer_ \- there was never a response. He strained his ears, but he was unable to hear any signs of life. There was no breathing other than his own. But if the room was as big as he suspected that it was, someone could be lurking around the edges of the room, just out of earshot. The thought made him nervous, and his efforts to escape only doubled.

He couldn't escape his bonds. His feet hadn't been tied up, but the metal cuffs were attached to something against the wall. It felt somewhat like a metal pipe, but he couldn't be sure. They had taken all of his tools, so he could only uselessly struggle against the metal cuffs. Only succeeding in hurting himself and rubbing his wrists so raw that they bled. He sat there, alone, for what felt like years. Silence and the sound of his own voice being his only friends.

When suddenly he heard the noise of a metal door clanking open and then shut. The clicks of heeled shoes hitting the ground echoed throughout the room, making it nearly impossible to tell where they were coming from. As they got closer, he instinctively turned his head to face the sounds and pulled his lips back in a snarl. "Oh don't be such a party pooper, boy blunder! Relax, enjoy the accommodations!"  a chilling voice full of cruelty spoke in the tense silence.

There was something terribly familiar about the voice, and then it hit him just as the mysterious person began to laugh. It was none other than the source of his nightmares, the one who had killed him; the Joker. He couldn't help but shrink back in fear as the Joker laughed his high pitched laugh tinged with insanity. "Aw, little birdy, why so quiet?" the voice broke him from his reverie, "no matter! I'm sure you'll sing soon enough" he said in a light manner, his voice turning into a dark growl by the end of the sentence.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a blow struck him in the chest. The long metal object hit him again and again in every area that it could reach. He couldn't help but cry out in pain, despite his best efforts not to. The flashbacks combined with the situation he had found himself in, simply overwhelmed him. "There we go! Silly little Robins sings such sweet songs!" the Joker giggle gleefully as he rained blow after blow down on his hunched form. Each blow stronger than the next, bruising and shattering whatever it hit.

Then the blindfold was ripped away to reveal a dimly lit room and the Joker's sneering face all painted in perfect clown make up. The Joker reached forward and gripped a fistful of his black and white locks and wrenched his head back to expose his throat. He leaned forward and his cruel smile filled Jason's vision. "Well that was fun, ain't it birdy? But you still haven't answered my question. That's rude you know!" he singsonged as he waved the metal object - now identified as a crowbar - in Jason's face.

"What hurts more? Forehand? Or Backhand?' he yelled happily and slammed the crowbar into his temple. There was a flash of pain, then everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with an empty room. Now that the Joker wasn't there, he was able to get a better look at his surroundings. He was in a relatively large warehouse, and he was surrounded by big stacks of crates. He was still restrained but he tried to force his unresponsive body to move into a more upright position than the one he was currently in. His broken ribs protested against the movement, but he finally managed to situate himself into a sitting position.

Then he noticed something odd, there was a faint beeping noise coming from a pile of crates near him. He slowly turned his head - fighting the stiffness in his neck cause by being in one position to long - to see what was over there. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of a timer connected to a giant pile of TNT (definitely enough to blow the warehouse sky high) counting down.

_0:03_

_0:02_

_0:01_

He closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

 

He woke with a start. There was a loud beeping sound coming from somewhere beside him and he couldn't help but cringe into himself in fright before he realized it was jut his alarm. He sat up and realized that he was soaked in sweat. Clenching his fists, he was rewarded with the feeling of bunched up damp sheets. He sighed and tried to slow down his breathing, putting a great effort focusing on the feeling of the fabric between his fingers. _In. Out. In. Out. It was just a dream._ Slowly but surely his breathing began to even out and he calmed down enough to reach over and shut of the alarm clock. Flopping back down he sighed in defeat and placed another tally mark on the wall.

 

_When my times comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

 

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

 

The silence made by him turning off his alarm clock was replaced by the ringing of his cell phone. He fumbled around the bedside table until he gripped the cellphone. "Hello" he said drowsily.

 _"Jason"_ a deep voice filled with distaste answered.

"Bruce?" he asked to confirm that it really was his adoptive father speaking. After all, why would Bruce be calling him?

 _"I need you to look into a shipment of weapons that will be taking place in your territory soon."_ he said in a clipped tone.

Jason knew that Bruce hated asking for help, felt it insulted his ego or whatever. He especially hated having to communicate at all with the black sheep of the family. "Sure Bruce," he mumbled tiredly. "I'll get back to you on that" Bruce merely grunted in affirmation before there was a click, telling Jason that he had hung up. Jason sided and rubbed a hand across his face. Talking to Bruce was always exhausting and after that nightmare he wasn't prepared to deal with Bruce's bull. He tossed the phone somewhere in his room.

Laying back down, he sighed and draped an arm  over his eyes, reluctant to get up to face another day of the same old routine. Being shunned by villains and heroes alike.

 

_Leave out all the rest_


End file.
